


Peter's Secret Life

by animefan419



Series: Peter's Avenging Family [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is recruited by S.H.E.L.D without telling his superhero family that he is Spider-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5 years ago

Peter was humming to himself as his Aunt May was knitting him yet another sweeter. Uncle Ben was too busy screaming at the television since the team he was rooting for was loosing. All of a sudden, Peter heard a gun shot outside. The gun shot nearly gave Aunt May a heart attack and Uncle Ben looked out the window to see what was going on.

"Peter stay down." Uncle Ben warned.

"Okay."

"Peter if we're not back in thirty minutes call the police."

As Peter's Aunt and Uncle came to see what was going on. All of a sudden, Peter heard two gun shots. Scared, Peter ran outside as the killer left when the police came running in. The street was crowded with ambulances and police cars. Peter was wailing as he tried to wake his Aunt and Uncle up.

"Hello officer."

"Ah, Mr. Stark, I see that you came to pick up Peter."

"Yeah, Coulson called since he lives in this area."

 

Peter looked at Tony and stepped back a little. He didn't know if he should be star struck or scared. Peter allowed Tony to give him a piggy back ride. Once Peter was on his back, he instantly fell asleep.

5 years later

Peter won't admit it, but he was enjoying a good swing around the city. Before he knew it his Spider sense was tingling. "Okay, who is it today, Doc Oct, Electro." Peter thought out loud. Instantly, Peter heard the alarm. "Guess it's Batrox today." Peter sighed. As he was fighting, his smart phone rang. It was Jarvis.

"Hello."

"Young sir curfew is in thirty minutes."

"I know, I know, I still have time."

"You better hurry before the others get suspicious." Jarvis warned.

Luckily, Peter finished the fight quick as he webbed Batrox up and wrote your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man on a note card as he left. Fortunately, Peter had ten minutes to spare as he got into his pajamas. Once Peter was out of his room, he noticed that Thor and Hulk were fighting over Sam's mom's cookies.

"How old are you, four." Peter said as he rolled his eyes. Peter stole the rest of the cookies since Thor and Hulk were too busy rustling each other. Thor and Hulk stared at Peter as he at the rest of the cookies. "I live with four year olds." Peter said as he sat on the couch.

"Peter, I got a call from the school that you were late again. I can take you if you want." Tony offered.

"Please no." Peter said as he stood up with a horrified look on his face.

"That's enough I'll take him." Natasha insisted.

Peter sighed in relief. He'd die of embarrassment if Tony took him to school. Peter was glad that no one objected the idea. "Leave it to the ex assassin." Peter thought. He trusts Natasha since she knows that he never told anyone that his stepfamily were the Avengers. The chaos ended after an awkward silence. 

"I'm going to bed." Peter announced.

"Did you do your homework?" Steve asked.

"Don't you trust me enough to do things myself." Said Peter as he stormed off.

"Teenagers." The Captain said as he sighed.

The next morning, Natasha drove Peter to school. Just when Peter was about to take off, Natasha rushed over to him and gave Peter his lunch as she kissed him the forehead. Peter was pretty sure that there was poison in his lunch since his Spider sense was tingling. Peter was glad that he asked Tony for some lunch money since he knew that Natasha was making it. As Peter was making his way down the hall, he noticed that Flash Thomson was bulling Alex again.

"Flash, I thought that you promised to stop bullying." Peter complained.

"Hey, this looser was asking for it." 

"Flash."

"Okay." Flash mumbled as he dropped Alex. As Peter walked to his homeroom, Peter realized that he left his notes at home. Luckily, his friend, Ava, gave Peter some extra notes before the teacher noticed. Peter fell asleep as the teacher was teaching everyone about todays lesson. After class, Peter noticed that there was some shaving cream on his face. "Sam." Peter said angrily. Right before Peter went to the restroom he saw a man with one eye patch.

"Hello Spider-Man."

"Principle Fury, I am not Spider-Man."

"Drop the act son. S.H.E.L.D knows who you are."

"Wait a minute, your from S.H.E.L.D."

"The director of S.H.E.L.D as a matter of fact. I am recruiting you as a S.H.E.L.D agent along with some other superhero teenagers."

"These other members have they been recruited yet?"

"Yes and they are waiting for you in detention."

Peter knew that he'd be in trouble one of these days, but he didn't think it would be that bad. Sure he wreaked the city a few times, but apparently S.H.E.L.D thinks he a menace thanks to JJJ. Peter was so nervous that he thought that his own sweat was sweating. Right before Peter went inside, Fury gave him a new Spider-Man suit. He thought that it was much nicer than the one that he uses from his wrestling days. Peter was surprised to see that his fiends were the superheroes that Fury was talking about. Fury smiled when Peter calmed down.

"Hello Iron-Man." Sam joked.

"Did you tell them my last name?" 

"For legal purposes, yes."

Obviously, Peter was not happy with Fury. Sam will tease him like there is no tomorrow. Peter noticed his friend Ava, which surprised him since she is never late for anything. Then there was Danny, who he thought was just some weird kid who sits next to him in math. Peter was happy to see Michal since he save him from being stuffed into his own locker once. Peter thought that it was getting awkward.

Peter came home late and everyone was already home. Peter was spacing out trying to figure out a good excuse of why he came late.

"Where were you?" Hawkeye asked.

"After school program."

"For what."

"Science fair project."

Apparently he passed the Hawkeye inspection. Peter sighed in relief now that was over. When Peter laid down on his bed he decided on weather or not he should join.


	2. Adoption!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption!

Hey, I just want to let you all know that I am putting this story up for adoption so if you are interested please let me know.


End file.
